


Of New Beginnings And Magic

by Hufflepuff_Geek



Series: Of Blood and War [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings Realization, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Men Crying, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Jango Fett, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Geek/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Geek
Summary: Marla grows close to Jango, what will happen stern she still wants to leave.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Blood and War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857622
Kudos: 1





	Of New Beginnings And Magic

Marla had slowly became friends with Jango. Their conversions less hostile, and more teasing. Even so she still wants to get off the planet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marla looked at the cloak, almost three hours to go. She had been waiting for the food shipment to come in ago she could stow away and get back to Tattoine. She missed Anakin, and her job. 

"Something the matter?" A deep voice asked.

Looking she was met by the caramelized gaze of Jango, his hair curling on his forehead.

"Nothing at all," she smiled, "did Boba go down alright?"

"As well as a seven year old can when he's forced to go to bed," he shrugged offering a beer. 

Marla take it sipping at it and leaning back, "I guess that's true."

He snorts taking a swig of his beer and collapsing on the couch, "sometimes I wonder how you don't fuss like him when going to bed."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

He laughs as you hit him in the chest, a pout on her lips. Soon joining with him, a fit of giggle escaping her chest. When she looks back over at him, he's starting at her a also living smile on his lips. 

She looks away and clears her throat, "well I better get back to my room."

He looks away and nods, "yea, yes I'll see you tomorrow."

She stands finishing her beer, "night Fett."

He stands walking you to the door, "good night Vizla."

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Quickly she stows herself on the ship hiding behind some empty box's, close enough for her to hear the cabin. Slowly but surely the ship took off going into empty space, she could here the hyperdrives getting fired. Until there was a beep on the intercom.

Marla couldn't make out any of their words but she could recognize a voice. Jango Fett. The one word that entered her mind was, FUCK! She was going to be screwed if he docked in the ship.

Quietly she made her way to the Escape shuttles, and saw how all were being lock down. And then the all to familiar steps of Jango could be heard from the hall. Quickly she dives into the last one as it closed. A blue helmet almost appeared right after.

"Marla? What are you doing?"

"I'm going home."

"What about Boba?" He took off his helmet.

"He still has you, and you can just tell him that I'm on Vacation."

He lowered his gaze, "what about me?"

For some unknown reason her heart clenched, "you're tough, you can deal with it." 

Jango hit the glass, "come on can't we talk about this?"

"Bye Jango." 

He cursed as he saw her shuttle start floating away before it went into hyperspace.


End file.
